dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Xtranormal / Nawmal
Background: Xtranormal / Nawmal was founded in 1937. The company went bankrupt in 2013. In 2015, the company was revived. 1st Logo (1937-1940) Logo: An in-credit logo, we see a words "The End A Xtranormal Production". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The closing of the movie. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (1940-1948) Logo: On a lines/grey background, we see a words "The End A Xtranormal Production". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The closing of the movie. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Logo (1948-1955) Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but different font. Variant: On early episodes of "Woody's Roundup", the logo replaced with "Television". Trivia: On Toy Story 2 (1999), Pete looking at the TV, then it's turning off. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The closing of the movie or show. Availability: Seen on films at the time. Also seen on Woody's Roundup From (1949-1955). Scare Factor: TBA 4th Logo (1953-1974) Logo: On a black background, we see a words "Xtranormal Production". Variant: On later episodes of "Woody's Roundup", the logo is still. The copyright is seen below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A trumpet theme. On Woody's Roundup, the closing of the show. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo (1968-1973) Logo: Same as the 1st and 3rd logos. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st and 3rd logos. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 6th Logo (1974-2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a words "Xtranormal" down Later, it's up and the words "Xtranormal". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The Trident Television (1980-1983) theme. Availability: Seen on films from (1974-2000). Also seen on the print "Eddie Movie". Scare Factor: TBA 7th Logo (1974-1986) Logo: Same as the 1st, 3rd and 5th logos. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st, 3rd and 5th logos. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 8th Logo (1988-2004) Logo: Same as the 1st, 3rd, 5th and 7th logos. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st, 3rd, 5th and 7th logos. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 9th Logo (1991-1995) Logo: Same as the 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 8th logos. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 8th logos. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 10th Logo (2000-2013) Logo: On a blue background, we see a words "Xtranormal Productions". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 11th Logo (2008-2010) Logo: On a white background, we see a words then it fades to "Xtranormal Text-To-Movie". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 12th Logo (2010-2013) Logo: On a white background, we see a words "Xtranormal Text-To-Movie". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 13th Logo (2015- ) Logo: On a black background, we see a words "N Nawmal" A play button below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The typing sounds. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 14th Logo (January 2017- ) Logo: On a white background, we see a words "Xtranormal". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA Category:Fictional Movie Companies Category:Internet Category:Missing former logo Category:Missing current logo Category:Movie Production Companies In United States Category:Movie Production Companies In United Kingdom Category:Xtranormal and Nawmal Category:Fictional Television International networks Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Gulf+Western Television Group Category:RKO Television Group Category:GoAnimate Network Category:2017 Category:2015 Category:1937 Category:2008